Dirty Trip
by Luxikova
Summary: Lux watched as her sisters committed suicide, but she couldn't join them, not until she let go of the one unresolved problem that had haunted her since Homecoming...


I do not own The Virgin Suicides. This story is based on the movie version.Just a short on what happened to Lux the night of the suicides. I changed parts of the story.

She told them to wait in the living room, but she knew they would run. She heard a crashing in the yard and saw the boys dashing home.

The Lisbon girls never intended to leave the house that night, at least not physically. They just needed someone to know, someone to see them end the suffocation before their parents found the bodies.

But Lux couldn't do it, not yet.

She roamed into the kitchen and saw Mary's body lying in the center, her head cooking in the oven. Lux thought it was a shame such a beautiful face had to sizzle and melt. But she knew that Mary no longer cared what she looked like.

Next she wandered into the TV room where Therese lay. Her lips were blue and laced with vomit; a pile of which pooled next to her gorgeous face. She had swallowed the pills all at once, frantic and ready to die.

Finally she walked silently into the basement. A bowl of muddy punch sat on the table in the middle of the room and deflated balloons were spread out in random places. No one had cleaned up after the party the night Cecelia died. No one had even stepped foot in the basement. But Lux noticed it now. She noticed a lot of things that she never cared about before.

She heard a light creak and looked up in time to catch a drop of blood on her cheek from Bonnie's body. Lux noticed the blood came from her sister's palm, which she had obviously clenched tight enough to break the skin in her body's fit for air before she had finally suffocated. Lux took Bonnie's hand and kissed the wound before walking up the stairs.

They were all gone. They were all waiting for her to join them, but no matter how much she wanted to, Lux couldn't do it. At least, not yet.

She knew what it was. It was Trip Fontaine. She had tried to hate him and she had succeeded. But she had also tried to stop loving him, but unfortunately she never could.

She had seen him waiting in his car watching the house, many times, but she never once came out, or let him see her staring back. He had taken her body, the first man to ever do so, and he had left her, never to speak to her again. It still hurt her to think about him, but she still wanted him, and that hurt even more.

She left the house and quietly sprinted down the street. She ran all the way until she reached the school's football field. She collapsed in the middle of it, out of breath and tired.

Why had she come back here? She didn't know for sure. But she began to pound the ground and rip up the grass. Tears of frustration streamed down her face as the object of her anger turned to her body; scratching her limbs bloody, pulling her hair and tearing her clothes until she couldn't move.

She lay motionless, lost in time, until she heard soft footsteps coming towards her. She sat up and watched the figure of Trip Fontaine as he stopped just a few feet in front of her.

"I've come here countless times, late at night, hoping that, maybe, you would be here." he began, "I never stopped wanting you, but that night, I just didn't care what you did after I left. I never thought of what would happen. I'm sorry."

Lux looked up at Trip, thinking that it must be a dream, but it wasn't. She slowly stood and walked towards him. He towered above her petit body but she was the lion and he was the lamb. She raised her hand and slapped him.

He froze where he was, as if he had been waiting a long time for Lux to do it. When he finally turned his head back to her she hit him again, and again, and again until the welt on his cheek was red and raw.

He grabbed her wrist firmly as if to say, "Enough. Not even if you hit me forever, will it change that night."

Her soft sorrow was heard through the darkness and her anger was felt as she struggled to free herself. But as she did, Trip pulled Lux into a passionate kiss that was so sudden; she hit herself in the face by accident.

With a forceful shove, she pushed him down onto the ground and unzipped his jeans. She pulled off her own and began to grind on his body.

He felt the pleasure as he gripped her hips, but he knew that this time she was in control. Their bodies reconnected again, but in a passion far different from the night of Homecoming. This time it was heartbreaking, rough, and filled with sorrow.

When all was down with, Lux pulled her clothes back on, looking at Trip's face one last time. Then she turned and sprinted all the way home, not ever looking back at her abandoned lover. She knew why she couldn't join her sisters before. She hadn't let go of Trip. But this time it was her turn to leave.

When she reached the house the sky had turned from a star-sprinkled midnight to a pale azure. It would be dawn in a few hours and her sisters silently called her name through the stale walls. She turned on the car engine and lit a cigarette. She took a long drag, her last, before the toxic air burned her throat and stung her eyes.

Finally her heart stopped beating and she closed her beautifully tortured eyes for the last time.


End file.
